byefandomcom-20200214-history
BFU expansion private server
Blizzard Fucked Up Expansion get expert advice on how to manage the game make a server where the best parts of every expansion are compiled together add massive amounts of good self made twink items improve the questing make layouts for pvp gear for 10 (like mop 550 vs 580 gear) fix classes and balance them in their own respects add a shitton more abilites from older expansions add the graphics of WLOD or legion but expand the game's optimization allow for twinks of all brackets and allow for extra class perks add farmable everythings (perks abilites and stat bonuses and items that buff you) add rainbow hair colors for all races add enchants improve enchant scaling add twink expansion brackets add abilites from higher levels to lvl 10s balance 10s with higher brackets, but make it harder to play against higher brackets but add insane scaling for 10v90 brackets add increasingly difficult epics with high stats for each level including 1-20s add custom transmogs and animations make high lvls ganking lower lvls cost large amounts of gold add lvl booster micro transactions add new classes and mimic blizzard's class additions make classes very complex but comfortable and not clunky Actually listen to playerbase make dks start at lvl 1 make demon hunters start at lvl 1 make everything very difficult with goodish payouts add more options for abilites(buyable/grindable ability colors) add low level reforging make enchanting slightly more expensive(not goldwise, ill figure it out) make gearing rather difficult make lvl 1 twinks viable again add better dps systems add options to enter certain expansions with normal gameplay add non visible non forcable methods of playing, with mechanics add upgrade system for mythic lvl 10 pieces make lvl 10 twinking fair and make people work hard for their lvl 10 pvp gear but keep it relatively balanced and fresh add seasons add player ratings not 1550, I mean actual ratings from 1 to 10 and difficult exploits like those old xp gaining exploits in MoP and other non game beraking stuff add complex rotations for lvl 100 make 91 twinks fun again make raids for lvl 10s and give them raid gear that is upgradable improve hunter haste usage with a new class add ideas of prosperity and hope for a better geared character make some abilities viable with different playstyles make male pandaren sexy, give them nice asses instead of just, you know no ass cheeks and improve the mogs for them make gear you can buy from vendors for lvl 10 that have high stats and require like 100-500 a piece, most likely looking like lvl 60 wlod gear or 45 stuff figure out how to name the damn gear and add grindable variations and exponential upgrades with a form of currency like TI's coins or the silver ones. either remove the hit system or replace it with ratings(idk either) or adjust it add replayability, like a shitton of zones or a bunch of quests add game guides that you'd need to purchase with any form of currency(including money) somehow make 19 twinks fun but re balance them out with lvl 10s, like they did with the older twinks, like back when hunters used mana, when 10s diddnt get scaling in bgs(im tired af) expand character customization, add new hair and shit make transmogrification customizable with many different options to piece together gear for one model like diablo, but you make ur own models either by hand or by piecing together other pieces make douchebaggery against the rules, this is important add a forum that is open to disscussion on items and abilites add a mobile version of the game thats affordable add raid bosses that are bizzare comedic references _________________________________________________________________________ STAT IDEAS what I have so far Surge -a stat that decreases your haste in turn for power(increases your dmg by 3% per 1% but decreases your haste by 1% (2.322% ppt@10) Vitality -regenerate .087% hps per 1% @10 1 point=6% (.522% ppt@10) Survivability -get healed by x% of the damage you take and deal (.295% ppt@10) actually integrate leech, avoidance and speed into the game imbidence -converts an x% of your healing into a shield, maxxing out at x (proportional to the %) (.622% ppt@10) Barbarity -increase damage at the cost of stamina (+1% dmg -.01% hp find a way to add bonus armor to the game add secret stats, pvp set stat bonuses and impliment extra item colors. Magic Find -adds chance to find rare items 2% ppt@10 Proccability -increases your proc chances for proc based enchants (.245% ppt@10) Adrenaline -decreases your damage by .9% and increases your attack speed by 1% ____________________________________________________ items sets for all classes@10 ---------------------------------------------------- Fire Mages +200 multistrike and +40 speed -65 stamina Staff Mage-ey staff Head Waterlogged Wizard's Hat Neck Waterlogged Wizard's pendant Shoulders Waterlogged Wizard's invisible spaulders Chest Waterlogged Wizard's robe Back Waterlogged Wizard's invisible cloak Belt Waterlogged Wizard's waistguard Bracers Waterlogged Wizard's bracelets Gloves Waterlogged Wizard's gauntlets Legs Waterlogged Wizard's pantaloons Boots Waterlogged Wizard's booties Staff Waterlogged Wizard's magus staff +80% pvp power and resilience +70 Haste +30 Surge +20 to all stats Affliction Warlocks a set that gives them +50 multistrike +25% hp decreases your movement speed by 40% and increases your haste by 200% lvl 60 raid set with oily greyish blue to green coloring Head Yetherian Headpiece Shoulders Yetherian Spaulders Chest Yetherian Chestplate Back Yetherian Cloak Belt Yetherian Waistband Bracers Yetherian Wristguards Gloves Yetherian Handguards Legs Yetherian Legguards Boots Yetherian Boots different bonuses with different pieces Balance Druids +55 Vitality -20 Barbarity +40% stamina -20% speed +80 Imbidence +90 haste and +15 Versatility Head Red Neck nun Shoulders Orange Chest Yellow Back Green Belt Green Bracers Blue(showing) Gloves Violet Legs Blue Boots Violet Arms Warrior +55 Surge Survivability and Vitality Custom Hulking set Fury Warrior +70 Multistrike +80 Haste -.6 seconds on the GCD +15% Versatility +30% Adrenaline Head Bad ass glasses Shoulders Invisible Chest light Brown cloth open front jacket Back Invisible Belt Dont know Bracers a fucking friendship bracelet Gloves fingerless gloves Legs Blue Pants Boots lvl 80 epic Boots Death Knight(@10) +40 haste + 20 Vitality needs more work Nobleman's set with bits of green and blue Marksman Hunter +600% Adrenaline +40 Survivability +40% Proccability +20 Multistrike +90 versatility, Has a 10% chance to apply a DoT that does 400 damage every 2 seconds for 12 seconds(stacks up to 3 times. Decreases the Range of Aimed shot by 8 yards. Replaces your Aimed shot with a spell that you can cast while moving that does 3x damage as your aimed shot over 6 seconds and has a 2 second cooldown. Increases Focus Regen by 200% and increases the damage of your Arcane shot by 775% Pick a set off wowhead Color it all green fading to red with a grayish oily color the gun is the nerf gun looking model off of some boss idk, just paint it black or dark grey.